An exhibitor at an exhibition or trade fair commonly rents exhibition space for a short period of time, and erects in his rental space, flat display structures such as display panels, boards and the like, bearing charts, pictures, diagrams or models. The display boards are often in the form of self-supporting structures. Such displays have been carefully constructed and designed by the exhibitor prior to the opening of the exhibition, so as to give the most aesthetically pleasing and informative display which the exhibitor is capable of presenting. However, the display structure must normally be transported to the exhibition site in pieces and then erected on the spot. It often proves difficult in practice to produce a satisfactory display in unfamiliar surroundings. Particularly where the display comprises a series of partition members which must be hingedly connected together and arranged angularly with respect to one another so as to be self-supporting and give the desired visual effect, problems may arise when it is assembled in unfamiliar surroundings. For example, with conventional hinged-together display panels or screens, only one side of the hinge joint is presentable, the back of the hinge normally being unsightly, and needing to be concealed. Also, hinges have limited angles of movement. Since there is no simple way of making vertical adjustment of normal hinge connections, the existence of an uneven floor in a display area can present real problems to the assembly of such a display in an aesthetically pleasing manner. It is also time consuming to assemble and dismantle such displays. Once such displays, with conventional hinged joints and wooden frames, have been assembled and dismantled two or three times, the appearance of the joints starts to deteriorate.